


Like You Mean It

by Imaginarycupcakes



Category: True Blood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, PWP, Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginarycupcakes/pseuds/Imaginarycupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sex-riffic ficlet. Stream of consciousness sort of. PWP lemons. Sookie POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

            Hot, all hard skin pressed against hers. Friction from his stubble, chin rasping against the curve of her neck. Gooseflesh. Blood flowing between her thighs, heart pounding. _Fuck me, bite me, make me yours._ Arching back, hands drifting, blind in the dark with only him to catch her. Fuck fuck fuck me, a mantra, a hope, begging. He likes it when she begs, but his fingers in her mouth keep her quiet. She sucks them like she would his cock, tasting salt and skin and lust.

            Please her hips say, grinding back. Meeting air, hating the space. Face down on the bed, can’t breathe. He spreads her legs, she tenses. But nothing. She thrashes, little lascivious moans and whimpers leaving her. The air is cold.

            _Please, fuck me. Own me, brand me, make me forget. Want to suck you again, feel you fucking my throat, tasting how much you want me. I want to be bent over every surface, I want to feel you the next day. I want the bruises, I want the twinges. I want to earn every love mark and wear them like badges of honor, because you’re here fucking me and only me. I have your attention._

He moves closer, in an instant,  the way only a vampire can move. His forehead rests against her neck, blonde tangling with blonde. She squirms, he lets out that soft, husky chuckle. Mumurs something in a language he knows she won’t understand. He’s waiting, she can feel the tips of his fangs resting against her skin, hovering. She wanted to suck on those like she would his cock, watch his eyes go dark.

            “Eric!” She cries. It’s the magic word, the firing gun, the ok-go. He’s filling her, his beautiful cock pounding her pussy. But she’s all about his teeth puncturing her neck, forging their way like brands, burning her inside and out. Her eyes roll back, hips bucking against his. He’s going nowhere, hips pistoning, hands clenched on her hips. She’s going nowhere, not till he’s done. It’s the most freeing feeling, the most arousing.

            _Want want want fuck me baby, fuck me good. Drink me dry as long as I get to die with your beautiful cock deep in me. Fill me up fuck me please please please._

            He’s reading her mind, the thoughts she’s not even concious of. His blood suddenly paints her lips and her libido soars, transcending to another level.

            “Yesssss…” She hisses, turning into a high pitched wail. She’s an animal, like him, there’s nothing but the orgasm rolling through her. Storms and lightning and he’s not stopping, never stopping. He fucks her into the second third and fourth orgasms. She’s turned over, looking into that hard planed face, brimming with satisfaction. She’s against the wall, her arms around his neck, forehead to his.

            _Fuck me till I know how much you love me_.

            He leans in, kissing her like the world is ending. She tastes her blood and his and its so right. He’s pulsing inside of her, she’s coming again. Soaking wet, thighs slick and quivering. His cum sliding down the crack of her ass. She doesn’t care. She knows the flavor of that kiss, knows the intensity.

            It’s the kiss that lets her know this won’t be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to a very special girl for two successful interviews!!! This is for you. PS you still owe me drinks <33


End file.
